


love and comfort

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel helps Thomas get over his break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and comfort

Manuel hummed quietly to himself as he slid his key-card into the slot and pushed opened the door over the bedroom he was sharing with Thomas Muller. He entered the room slowly and walked down the small passage to where his bed was still humming until he noticed Thomas sat on the edge of the bed head in hands. Manuel slowly walked over to the younger man and sat down on the bed next him.

“Thomas? You ok?”

Thomas didn’t even lift his head just slowly shook it.

“What’s wrong?” Manuel put the arms around the younger man, pulling him even closer as he sat up.

“He broke up with me” Thomas sobbed in a way which pulled on Manuel’s heart strings.

“Miro? Why?”

“He said i’m too young but that never stopped him before” Manuel said nothing only put a hand in Thomas’ hair comforting, Manuel had always loved Thomas, even when Thomas was with Miro he had always seen something special. Manuel eventually forced himself to pull away from the younger man’s warmth.

“Thomas? I’m going to see Mesut i’ll give you some time alone” Thomas laid down on his bed and curled himself into a tight ball but said nothing. It killed Manuel seeing Thomas so quiet, so hurt usually they couldn’t shut him up not hearing his voice just hurt. Manuel was just at the door when the quiet voice came…

“Don’t go”

Manuel sighed “What do you want Thomas?”

“hold me” Manuel didn’t need to be asked twice he quickly almost ran over to the bed and jumped on to it, laying behind the younger man and pulled him close pressing Thomas’ back against his chest. Manuel rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder pressing a kiss to his cheek making Thomas stir and turn to face Manuel.

“Does the pain every go away”

“Thomas you deserve better than this”

Thomas shook his head “no”

Manuel felt a wave of confidence wash through him and leant in and pressed his lips against Thomas’, the younger man gasped in shock at first then he felt Thomas kissing back reluctantly then more passionately pushing his tongue into Manuel’s mouth then switching position’s rolling himself on top of Manuel stranding his hips, still kissing Thomas tugged on the hem of Manuel’s shirt silently begging him to remove it, Manuel took the hint and briefly breaking the kiss and pulled it off then captured Thomas’ mouth again this time both of them playing the battle of tongue dominance. Thomas broke the kiss and put his hands on Manuel’s chest feeling the toned abs underneath his finger tips then replacing his fingers with his lips kissing his way down Manuel’s chest, peppering them across his belly then stopping when he reached Manuel’s crotch.

“Do you want me to blow you?”

“Thomas are you sure you want this?”

“More than anything”

Manuel smirked “You don’t know how long i’ve wanted you Thomas”

“Believe me I do”

Thomas put his fingers in the waistband of Manuel’s shorts and pushed them down his legs, doing the same with his boxer shorts, Thomas looked up at Manuel and smiled “you aren’t hard yet?” Manuel couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Thomas smiling “I’m not as young as you” Thomas laughed and began stroking Manuel, holding the cock into his fist Thomas lazily began pumping it, Manuel sunk his teeth into his lip and moaned as Thomas began speeding up furiously pumping Manuel feeling the cock harden in his hand Thomas dropped it and brought his his head down, Thomas started at Manuel’s balls sucking them into his mouth licking around them before brining his head up and licking at the head swirling his tongue around it teasing Manuel then almost instantly took Manuel into his mouth from tip to base not quite to the bottom Manuel was huge and too much for Thomas to take into his mouth, Thomas brought his mouth back up and sucked on his head, Manuel had enough and grabbed a handful of Thomas’ hair and pushed him down onto his cock, using the handful of hair to push and pull his head up and down, Thomas started to bob his head up and down on his own only then did Manuel let go of his hair, Thomas sucked in away that almost made Manuel cum instantly.

“Thomas” Manuel gently patted his shoulder, Thomas looked up his blue eyes sparkling full of lust, Thomas ignored Manuel and sucked him back down “Thomas stop, I want to fuck you” Thomas pulled off instantly and looked up at Manuel smirking. “Strip” Thomas laughed and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head, Thomas undid the button on his jeans and dropped them to ankles then kicked them onto the floor, his boxer shorts soon followed. Thomas bit his lip and locked eyes with Manuel who couldn’t help the smile forming on his face “Lay on your back” Thomas did.

“Thomas I haven’t got any lube”

“I should be ok, Miro fucked me yesterday”

Manuel laughed “you little slut” Manuel pressed a finger tip against Thomas’ anus, the pulled it away.

“Thomas?”

“Ja?”

“bend over that table”

Thomas laughed but obeyed the order, pulling himself off the bed and walked over to the table and bending over it, Manuel kneeling behind him grabbing both of his arse cheeks and pushing them apart, Thomas wiggled his hips and pushed back making Manuel laugh “needy” Suddenly, the painfully dry digit was prodded past Thomas’ opening making the younger man smile Manuel saw the smile on his face. Without any warning Manuel forced another finger into Thomas, making the younger man groan and buck towards the table, causing him to scrabble at the surface of the table with his fingers looking for something to grip onto. Manuel laughed as he repeatedly thrust into to Thomas with the two digits, Manuel used his other hand to grip on Thomas shoulder in an attempt to keep him still. Thomas thrust his hips back to fuck himself on Manuel’s long fingers.

“Want youuuuuuuuuuu” Thomas screamed as Manuel found his prostate

“Manners Thomas”

“Please”

Manuel looked down at Thomas’ body head pressed against the table, hips wiggling out of control, Manuel pulled out his fingers, deciding to take pity on the younger man.

Manuel placed his hands on Thomas’ shoulder and pressed his hard leaking cock against Thomas’ hole. Manuel pushed into Thomas’ stretched hole quietly considering they hadn’t used lube. Manuel began to pull back out his cock very slowly, feeling the sow drag of heat tight around his cock. Manuel left just his tip inside Thomas’ entrance, he pushed back in. Thomas sighed and his eyes fluttered closed when Manuel’s length pushed in a little farther, stretching him to the size of his cock. Manuel filled Thomas with rougher quicker thrusts forcefully slamming into him in search of his prostate, thrust after thrust deep groans falling from Thomas’ mouth with each one it seemed to take Manuel forever to find his prostate then he waves of pleasure washed through his body, Thomas cock was already hard and leaking Manuel grabbed it and stroked him furiously to the same time as his thrusts, forcefully pounding into him the sound of skin slapping together was audible to both of them, Manuel was hitting his prostate with every thrust now the tip of Thomas’ cock dribbling with pre come then eventually he squirted his load into Manuel’s fist losing his balance Thomas pressed himself against the table as Manuel was still fucking him at an alarming rate. Manuel held Thomas’ shoulder in a bruising grip as he thrust harshly four more times into him then spilling his own load deep inside Thomas.

Manuel sat back on his knees and took Thomas into his arms “You feeling better now?”

Thomas nodded then verbally clarified “yes… I think I want you Manuel”

Manuel pressed a kiss to Thomas’ temple “What do you mean Thomas?” Manuel already knew what he meant and he felt the same he just wanted to hear Thomas saying the words.

“I want to be your boyfriend” Thomas blushed

Manuel smiled “Thomas, you don’t know how long i’ve wanted you to say that?”

“Really?” The smile made Manuel’s heart melt

“How about round two in the shower?”

“of course”

Manuel grabbed Thomas’ hand and slowly pulled him into the bathroom.


End file.
